


A Wrinkle in Time

by invderlava



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Gen, Time Travel, this is just a thought exercise brought about by an anon's question, time travel of the body replacement kind, what would be the theological implications of traveling back to before human history? i have no idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 05:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30067608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/invderlava/pseuds/invderlava
Summary: The beginnings of a what-if scenario, where Aziraphale and Crowley as we know them travel back to before the Fall.
Kudos: 4





	A Wrinkle in Time

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted to tumblr grunklebill [here](https://grunklebill.tumblr.com/post/186084717182/i-have-yet-to-see-time-travel-shenanigans-in-good) on 7/5/19 in response to an Anonymous question.

**Anonymous:** I have yet to see time travel shenanigans in Good Omens. Thoughts? I'm picturing Crowley's and Aziraphale's eyes meeting on the wall of Eden and suddenly remembering the next 6000 years. "That went down like a lead balloon" "Sorry, what?" "I said.... Angel!?" "Crowley!?"

i have thought of this! but i feel conflicted on it. there’s just... too much human history. it’d be too daunting to just go back to right after eden and have them redo all six thousand years. sure they could change human history, but what could they truly change? how would it make a difference to them, personally? they’re still, nominally, on opposite sides.

but

_if you go back further.  
_

Imagine Aziraphale waking up, which is strange. Sleep doesn’t exist yet, but he knows he’s just become aware in a way that is familiar but not too familiar. He looks around with his heads and his eyes and knows that he’s seeing the wrong things, knows that he has the wrong shape from how he knows himself. He sees angels who he’s always known but never met before, beings who he knows… aren’t… in Heaven anymore? He’s in Heaven like it used to be, but that isn’t right –

Aziraphale knows thousands of languages that have now never existed, but he has no words to describe how he feels, seeing Heaven, gloriously full in a way that it hasn’t been for six thousand years. It is wonderful, it is terrible, it is unfathomable. It is everything.

Here in this timeless place, he looks

he sees the Morning Star.

And Aziraphale _knows_.

* * *

There is another angel in Heaven that has woken up. At first he does not realize that something is wrong, but that is soon to change. When he wakes, when he fully internalizes what he sees through many squinting eyes, he

panics.

Everything is too bright, too much, too full. He takes refuge in a shape that is smaller and slimmer and scours for a place to hide, for a place where he can _think_.

He’s frightened in ways he knows all too well.

* * *

They are alone.

But maybe they will find each other.


End file.
